Lost In Hollywood
by Blake And Edge
Summary: Death Note: A huge production turned into a mega blockbuster hit. The reason? The psychological fight between Justice and Justice. What of the actors? Sadly, just as the people watching, they are losing their grip on reality, and on themselves. Edgefic.


**Authors Note: Originally, this was one my accoutn Melanie Swirls, however, I'm embarassed to show my face there (Horribly written old fanfics, lack of good updating skills and just general fucktardness in my part, so I've transferred it over to Blake And Edge as the Edge part of that team. :3 It's a solo fic, meaning it was not written with Blake, and also means it's including very little crack. Enjoy :3**

**Peace In!**

**Edge Maleficent Noire**

**Desciption: Death Note: A huge production that turned into a mega blockbuster hit. The reason? The psychological fight between Justice and Justice. What about the actors? Sadly, just as the people watching, they are losing their grip on reality, and on themselves.**

**Inspirations: The song Lost In Hollywood, System Of A Down and the movie Black Swan.**

**Lost In Hollywood**

**One: I'll wait here, You're crazy**

**Light Yagami.**

"And that's a wrap people! Pass it over to editing and throw it on a shelf! We're done here!" Screamed Dani at anyone and everyone who was listening to him, which despite the fact that he was the director, was just a couple of Techies.

He moved his long sandy brown hair out of his face before turning to me, a coy smile gracing his pointy features. "Good job, Yagami. I wouldn't have picked anybody else to play the role of Kira. Don't let Hollywood eat you up." He told me as he walked away and yelled at some poor intern to get him a black coffee.

I sighed before walking towards the actor who played L, Lawler Lawliet, since he was waving his hands in the air frantically and motioning for me to walk up to him. I sighed before walking towards him. A natural smile graced his lips, the gray contacts were gone and instead you saw his bright lively blue eyes.

"Light! That was fucking brilliant! Man, come and celebrate with us!" He screamed as he hugged me excitedly, before turning to his now-girlfriend, Misa, who he met on set, and hugged her with even more energy.

"Come on, Light! It'll be fun! You might even meet someone! And Mail and Miheal are going to party with us too!" She smiled at me when she noticed my discomfort and moved a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Think about it, alright?" She finished as she walked towards wardrobe to change out of the godawful Lolita dresses she's been wearing during the entire coarse of this movie. In my opinion, she looked better in the blue jeans and t shirts she wore on a daily basis.

"I think it's about time I got this face paint off, don't you? Anyways, Light man, if you want to join the party you know where to find us!" he said as he walked off, but it wasn't his usual walk. No, right now he was hopping and jumping everywhere, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. Lawliet was ridiculous.

I waited a few seconds before fallowing them to wardrobe. I removed the seven layers of concealer and makeup they'd painted on my face and changed out of the suit and into blue jeans and a long sleeve black tee shirt.

I should introduce myself, I guess. My name is Light Yagami. I'm an aspiring actor, but like almost everybody in the business, I keep getting chewed up and spit back out. I don't recommend that approach, for those of you who are in a position like mine.

I'm twenty four and lonely. I moved to Hollywood from Japan a couple years ago in hopes of becoming famous. The reality is, I didn't know that six hundred zillion other people had the same idea as me. So in most cases, they overlook any twenty four year old and assume that I'm just another burnout. So, my human contact is low and so is my big breaks. Life stinks.

I got this gig because Lawliet, a big shot actor, got the part and recommended me. I practically owe my entire career to him. This was the biggest part of my life, and it was the lead role.

I took a look in the mirror before walking out of the dressing rooms and towards my piece-of-shit car. I'd tell you what make it is and whatnot, but I know nothing about cars, I'm an actor not a mechanic.

I got in my car before realizing that Lawler had my keys. Which made me realize that him asking me to come to the party was a joke, since he wasn't giving me the choice.

How kind my friends are.

I slammed my car door angrily and marched back to the dressing rooms, bumping into Miheal on the way.

"Oh sorry, man, didn't see you there." He told me, a sweet smile gracing his features.

"It was my fault, don't worry about it." I told him when I realized that he had taken the extensions out of his hair, and it was once again short and spiked. I always found it funny how much he looked like a girl in costume, but the minute he had the chance to peal the leather off he looked like a new person.

Mail ran towards and pulled Miheal towards Lawler, Misa and Nate without saying a word. I always thought he was rather antisocial, so I didn't know what it was going to be like to hang out with him outside of filming.

I slapped a smile on my face before walking up towards them.

"Hey, Light! Glad you decided to spend time with us!"

"I only wish I had the chance, Lawler."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't give me my car keys back, douche bag." I told him in an annoyed tone. His blue eyes widened before he laughed out loud.

"Well it's too late now! You're coming with us!" He said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around a giggling Misa's waist.

I sighed before asking if anybody invited Matusda, Takada, Naomi, Mikami, Beyond, Always and Raye. Turns out, they hadn't even thought of it, and Lawliet put Misa and I in charge of finding and asking them.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Light." Misa told me as we ran around looking for someone. I stopped her as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"That's what she said," I said while holding back laughter. She smiled and giggled before telling me to quit being so immature and help her look for them.

I spotted Always and Beyond making out on their car, which was almost as shitty as my own. I'm as straight as you get, but seeing them being open about their sexuality made me smile. Hollywood was a bitch to anybody who even seemed have homosexual, and they were making a living despite that.

"Do you think maybe we should let them be?" Asked Misa as she turned her head to the side, trying not to stare or look impolite. "I mean, if I were them, I wouldn't want someone to pull us apart." She said as she gigged to herself. I smirked and pulled her away from the scene and towards Mikami who was smoking against the wall.

"Mika! Are you coming to after party?" Yelled Misa as she dragged me towards him. To be honest, he scared the crap out of me. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was constantly testing everybody's patience and always trying to get a reaction out of everybody. He gets along really well with Misa for some reason that I will never ever know or understand.

"Miss Misa, why are lions so bad ass?" He asked as he chuckled to himself and extended his arm towards Misa's face. His hand barely stroked her cheek but a blush was apparent. I starred in disbelief as I watched the two communicate before interrupting it with the question we came to ask.

"So, Mikami, we were all wondering if you were coming to the after party?"

He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Will the greatest detective be there?" He asked, referring to the part Lawler played in the movie. I nodded.

"Then of course. I'd never miss a chance to piss the guy off. Where and when?" I took a deep breath, trying hard not to lose my cool like I would have normally. I saw no reason to let this guy get the better of me.

Misa gave him he details, since honestly I had no idea what the details were before he promised he'd be there on time and we went off to find everyone else.

We found Raye and Naomi fighting like usual. I wasn't sure how they played lovers in the movie, considering they barely knew each other and were constantly criticizing the other.

"Hey Omi-Omi, Raye! Are you guys coming to the after party?" Yelled Misa as she dragged me towards them, excitedly.

"Sure Mi-Mi. Are you driving me?" Naomi said as she pushed her long dark brown hair back. Her character was the polar opposite of Naomi. She played a character who wanted to avenge her husband's death and was a strong, competitive and smart person. In real life, Naomi was a hardcore party goer and has commitment issues. Two things Raye commented on quite a bit.

"How about you Raye? Are you going to get roped into this too?" I asked him as I smiled. He shook his head and pointed towards Naomi before taking his other hand and circling it around his ear. He was calling her crazy in the most immature way so I couldn't help but laugh.

"How immature are you, Penber? You act like a five year old!" Naomi went on to yell at him and he sighed before making a comment about sleeping around.

Misa and I sighed before deciding to walk off and find the last of them, but after a solid twenty minutes of looking, we realized they had left, so we walked back and reported to Lawliet, who just smiled before jamming us into the limo.

Sitting in that limo, I've never felt more phony.

**(Original) Authors Note: After this chapter there wont be any beginning Author's Notes. Don't diss my portrayal of Character, the entire idea is that they are the opposite of what they are supposed to be.**

**(New) Authors Note: So I hope you enjoyed it. I remember when I started writing it, it consumed my mind and I couldn't do anything but it, but I had a LOT of trouble writing a second chapter worthy of it, so I'm hopinh I'll have better luck this time :3**

**Songs Listened To As I Wrote This (SLTAIW): Lost In Hollywood, System Of A Down; Lost Cause, Beck; Disenchanted, My Chemical Romance and Paranoid Android, Radiohead on permanent repeat.**

**Question Of The Day: Favorite Band To Write Music To?**

**(Blake And) Edge**


End file.
